How Did I Fall in Love with You
by Miss Beltful
Summary: Serena and Darien have been together since toddler years, but only as "friends." With the whole gang along, life seems perfect. But when newcomers arrive and stir up trouble, will our favorite couple be torn apart, or be drawn closer together? Enjoy!
1. How Did I Fall in Love with You Chapter ...

Author: Azn Angel  
Title: How Did I Fall in Love with You Chapter 1  
Email: star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG  
Inspired by the song "How Did I Fall in Love with You" by the Backstreet Boys  
  
He~llo, everyone! This is my first songfic, yay!   
  
Anyway, this is an alternate reality. In my old version of HDIFILWY, I used   
the dub names, no Japanese, and the main characters were college age. Well,  
I'm still using the dub names (it just seems right), BUT the characters will  
be high school age instead. Sorry if this disappoints you, but it's a lot  
easier to write with characters that are a bit younger, and therefore *grins*  
goofier. Some of them may be just a bit out of character, but they haven't  
changed too much, OK? Also, it says Darien's one year older than Serena.   
Andrew is the same age as Darien. But, they are all in the same grade, because  
Serena was born in the summer and is the youngest of all of them (meaning the  
whole gang).  
  
And please, people who think the Backstreet Boys totally suck, don't be   
prejudice against this fic because it's based upon the song. I really hate  
all that anti-boy bands stuff, or only liking N'Sync and not the BSB, or  
whatever band, OK? This isn't the real song, it was just INSPIRED by it.  
  
OK, the beginning's a bit boring, but trust me, it'll be worth your time. If  
it seems like a waste after you finish reading, feel free to flame. *pumps  
fist* Exercise your right for freedom of speech!  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song "How Did I Fall in Love with You", which was  
written by the Backstreet Boys, or Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*****Toddler Years*****  
  
A one year old Darien Young, hand held protectively in his mother's,   
approached a quaint, pleasant little house, cream colored and cozy, windows  
open invitingly, surrounded by well-tended rosebushes and a large, wizened  
oak tree. It was the middle of summer, and a blue sky with white, fluffy   
clouds made this scene a picture-perfect place.  
  
Wendy Young rang the doorbell. The door opened a moment later, revealing a  
man in his late twenties. "Wendy!" he exclaimed, embracing her as an old  
friend.  
  
"Ken!" Wendy smiled at the man. "How are you? How's the new baby?"  
  
"Oh, fine. The baby is still healthy and playful, and hasn't been too loud,   
either," Ken Windham said.  
  
All of a sudden, a loud wail burst through the halls.  
  
Ken smiled sheepishly, and yawned. "Well, not too loud."  
  
Wendy laughed, although she took note of the bags under Ken's eyes, and the  
slight droop of his eyelids.  
  
"So," Ken said. "Where's Paul?"  
  
"He's in the car, getting out... something or the other." Wendy smiled.  
  
"No!" Ken's hearty laugh rang out, reading the expression on her face. "You  
didn't have to!"  
  
"We insist!" Wendy said. "You gave this little one here a nice surprise when  
he was born. We must." She gently put Darien down. "We're sure the little  
darling will just love it. We picked it out at..."  
  
Wendy and Ken's voices began to fade away as Darien crawled away from his  
mother and "Uncle Ken" from side to side down the lovely furnished hallway.  
He reached a room (he couldn't quite remember what it was, but he like the  
wallpaper in that certain room, he remembered), and peeked in.  
  
He saw "Auntie Ikuko" in the living room, a bundle of pink and white blankets  
in her arms, settled in a rocking chair. (AN: OK, OK, so I kept her name in.  
So sue me.) He cleared his throat hesitantly, and spoke two of the few words  
he knew.  
  
"Auntie Ikookoo?"  
  
Ikuko Windham looked down at the small boy. "Why, hello, Darien!" She smiled.  
"Would you like to see who I'm holding?"  
  
Darien stuck his thumb into his mouth, and nodded.  
  
Crawling up on the sofa next to the chair, Darien peered over and into the   
blankets. Ikuko moved a white blanket, revealing a pale face, eyes closed,   
breathing in soft, even breaths.  
  
"Be quiet." Ikuko whispered. "I just got her to sleep."  
  
Darien nodded solemnly, looking at the baby silently.  
  
Suddenly, the baby's eyes snapped open, staring straight at Darien. He  
blinked in surprise. The color of sky was staring at him, full of joy.  
The baby gurgled and cooed happily, and grabbed one of Darien's fingers.  
  
That day, Darien Young and Serena Windham met.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
*****Childhood Years, School, Recess*****  
  
Serena giggled happily. "More, Darry, more!" she called from a swing. (AN:  
That's Darien's cute little nickname. My friend Achika and I made it up in  
Reading class.)  
  
Darien smiled, then pushed more, watching the girl going from side to side.  
Her blonde curls glinted in the sunlight, and she laughed gleefully.  
  
"Whee!" she squealed.  
  
"Hey, Sere!" Darien called up to her. "I'm kind of thirsty. I'm going to get  
a drink of water. I'll be right back, OK?"  
  
"OK!" she called back.  
  
Darien watched her a little more, with a look of protectiveness, then   
skittered away to the line of children at the water fountain.  
  
Serena swung happily, closing her eyes, seeing the swirls of red, orange,  
and yellow blend behind her eyelids by the sun. Blocking out the sounds of  
other children laughing, she imagined herself up above the clouds, soaring  
high into the sky, when suddenly--  
  
"Owie!" she cried, being thrown off of her swing. She looked back, and saw a  
group of boys, one occupying the swing she was shoved off of. "Hey! I was  
there first! If you wanted to ride, you could have asked!"  
  
The boy on the swing glared at her. "It isn't your playground."  
  
"It isn't yours either!"  
  
"And what are you gonna do about it, huh?" a boy leaning against a pole   
sneered. "Throw pebbles at us? Hit us with your jump rope?"  
  
"No." a guy in front of all of them said. "She's going to get her Darry,  
right, Sere?"   
  
They all laughed.  
  
Serena felt tears spring to her eyes. "What do you want? I didn't do anything  
to you!"  
  
"Well, you are the one who stopped Darien from hanging out with us." the boy  
in front said meanly.   
  
Serena's lower lip trembled a little. "I... I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Aww," he said. "Are you going to cry, little Sere?"  
  
"No one calls me that but Darry!" Serena choked.  
  
They erupted in laughter again.  
  
"A problem here, Sere?" a cool voice asked from behind.  
  
They all turned to look at him. Darien met the boy's gaze expectantly. "Well,  
Robbie?"  
  
Robert Stevenson, also known as Robbie, gulped, then smiled shakily. "Nothin',  
just getting to know your little friend better, heh heh."  
  
"It doesn't look like that to me, Robbie," Darien said. "Don't make me do  
anything."  
  
"I wasn't doing anything! Do anything to me and I'll tell!"  
  
"Right, Sere here is swinging, while you push her off. I think you got it  
backwards. She didn't do anything, but you certainly did."  
  
"Aww, come on, man, we go back, remember? You and I have been friends since  
frist grade--"  
  
"We were friends," Darien interjected.  
  
"Wh-what?" Robbie cringed backwards at Darien's words. "You mean... We're not  
friends?" He raised his nose, glaring. "Fine. Whatever. I can take you. I've  
got four other guys (two of which have stayed back a grade) while you only  
have your Sere." His lackies guffawed appreciatively. "C'mon, Darien, don't  
be a tattletale and go all goody-goody on me."  
  
"Do I have to say it again?"  
  
Robert's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Say what? Aww, you're confusing me!"  
  
"You know what I mean." Darien said quietly. "I could either tell everyone in  
our class what's the one thing in your bedroom that no one knows about except   
me--"  
  
Robbie's eyes widened.  
  
"--or you could back off and leave Sere alone."  
  
Robbie glared at the pair, then muttered to his cronies, "C'mon, guys," and  
left.  
  
Darien turned to Serena, concern evident on his face. "Are you OK?"  
  
Serena smiled up at him in awe. "I'm fine, Darry. Gosh, you're so brave and   
smart, standing up to those meanies!"  
  
Darien grinned back, then helped her up. "What would you like to do now?"  
  
"The swing, of course!" The swing was Serena's favorite.  
  
"Still?" he laughed. "OK." Darien helped her into the swing, and gave her a   
push.  
  
"Yay!" Serena squealed.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
*****Middle School Years, Darien's house*****  
  
With a sigh of relief and triumph, Darien shut his math book closed with a   
thud. He stretched back in his chair, and looked outside his room window  
into the starry night. 'I don't know...' he thought to himself. 'Finishing  
your homework on a Friday night is oddly satisfying... Now I have the whole  
weekend free, and Mom and Dad are out for the night...'  
  
DING DONG! The ringing of the doorbell sounded through the empty house. He  
started, and looked to his watch. It was nine o' clock. Who would come at  
this hour? Did his mother forget her key again?  
  
He ran down the stairs, then cautiously peered through the peep hole of the  
front door. Blonde haired wrapped in two pigtails met his eyes. "Serena!"  
He opened the door. "Hey, Sere, what's up? I thought you had a date--"  
  
He stopped short at the sight of her crying face. "Sere?! What's wrong?! Are you OK?"  
  
She shook her head, one fist rubbing at her eye.  
  
"What's wrong? Here, come inside." He closed the door behind her, leading  
her into the living room.  
  
Serena hiccupped, looking around the familiar room. Her face scrunched up  
again, thinking about what just happened. A new string of sobs erupted from  
her.  
  
"Shh shh shh!" Darien comforted. "It'll be alright! It's OK!" He wrapped her  
in a hug, and Serena dug her face into his shoulder appreciatively, her tears  
staining his sweater.  
  
After her sobs had subsided into sniffles, Darien moved away to look at her.  
"Sere? What's wrong?"  
  
She sniffled again, then mumbled something he couldn't quite hear.  
  
"What was that?" Darien coaxed her gently.  
  
Sniff. Mixed mumbles again.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She wiped away a stray tear, then said softly, "Robert broke up with me."  
(AN: That's right, folks, the old-time playground bully turns out to be  
Serena's boyfriend!!! *audience gasps*)  
  
Darien's eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
Serena's gaze fell to her lap. "Yeah. He broke up with me. He said that he  
was tired of me, and wanted to go out with someone else, Abby Podson."  
  
"Abby?" Darien repeated. "Why would he go for Abby, when he has you?"  
  
She buried her face in her hands. "'Cause she's prettier, smarter, nicer..."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey." Darien said softly, moving her hands away to look at her in  
the face. "Don't say that about yourself. No one can be prettier then you, or  
smarter than you, or nicer than you. It's Robert's loss."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears again. "Oh, Darry..." She buried her face into his  
shirt again. He hugged her gently.  
  
Time passed, and so did Serena's crying. She looked up into his face, and   
said, "You were right, Darry. You warned me about him, but I didn't listen.  
You said he would hurt me, that he'd only use me, make me cry. Now look where I  
am. You were right."  
  
Darien didn't reply. He simply hugged her again, and said once more, "It's   
his loss, Sere."  
  
"Thanks, Darry."   
  
He gave no respond, but continued to comfort her through the night. (AN: NOT  
like THAT! They're only in middle school!) He was there, once again. He was  
there to save her, once more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*****The Present*****   
  
Serena Windham, a beautiful teenager now, stepped out of the same house  
where she and Darien had first met. "Bye, Mom!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Good-bye, dear! Have a good day!" Ikuko Windham said.  
  
Serena walked across the grass to her mailbox. She checked her watch. 7:59.  
Just like clockwork, Darien would be there to pick her up on his bicycle,  
just like he always had for the past five years, and ride together to school,  
in, counting down, 10 seconds, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
  
Ding ding! The familiar tinkle of his bike bell sounded. She smiled at the  
noise. She had given that to him when he had gotten his bike for his tenth  
birthday. He had used it since. Though most boys would have preferred a loud  
honking horn, Darien never made any complaints.   
  
He skidded up to her, and greeted her with a smile. "Hey, Sere."  
  
"Good morning, Darry." she replied back. She eased on behind him, comfortably  
fitting.  
  
Darien began to pedal. "So, did you have any trouble with last night's math  
homework?"  
  
"Did I!" Serena gave a mock tired sigh. "I didn't fall in bed until around  
ten o' clock! I don't know if I can keep up with the rest of you smart and  
beautiful people!"  
  
Darien laughed. This was her first time in an advanced math class, and (he  
was proud to say), he had helped her get to this point. During middle school,  
Serena's grades had dropped, but with the help of Darien's tutoring, her  
grades greatly improved, and she was even taking advanced classes now.  
  
"You'll get through," Darien reassured her. "It just takes a bit of getting  
used to. Mrs. Hatfield is really cool, and she doesn't usually give us that  
much homework."  
  
A smile lit up Serena's face. "Yeah, and that was only 'cause Jerry was  
messing with his calculator again. I almost laughed outloud when his   
calculator sent sparks out, catching flame to his homework."  
  
They both laughed in memory.  
  
Not far away, two girls were watching our happy couple laugh and chat. "Ugh!"  
one redhead gave a sound of disgust. "Just look at them! And they say they're  
not going out! She's practically throwing herself all over him!"  
  
The other one, brunette, sneered also. "This is sickening to watch."  
  
"Hmph! What does he see in her anyway?! She's not even good-looking!"  
  
The brunette glared at the innocent couple ahead of them. "Serena and Darien,  
our school's top choice for the most perfect couple, yet they deny everything!  
What's up with that?!"  
  
The redhead shook her head. "They're so fake. I mean, their little clique,  
thinking they're too good for the rest of the school, hmph! They're always  
together, never letting anyone else to hang out with them, thinking they're  
so smart, they're so cool, right, Ann?!" Her voice demanded her to agree.  
  
Ann shook back her layered amber brown hair. "Totally! I mean, they may think  
they're popular, but really, we're the most popular girls in school! All of  
them are such geeks! Take that Amy girl, for example! What a bookworm! Such   
a nerd!"  
  
"Well, except for Darien," the redhead said as she eyed him hungrily. "He  
would so fit in with us."  
  
"I guess, but that Andrew would have to come too." Ann said. "What a hottie!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ann, but are you blind?! Can you not see  
Darien right in front of us?!"  
  
Ann rolled her eyes. "Sure, but you know neither of them will even come   
near us, for some unfathomable reason. So you can just forget your little  
daydream of becoming Darien Young's girl, 'cause it's not gonna happen."  
  
She crossed her arms. "We'll see about that," Beryl whispered, still watching  
the couple like a hawk. "We'll see."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Darien pedaled easily towards North Star High School, five figures ahead  
came closer into view. Darien skidded to a stop, and Serena jumped off. "Hi,  
guys!" she greeted cheerily.  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head!" a raven-haired girl greeted back. "Wow, you're not   
late for once!"  
  
"Ha ha ha," Serena said dryly. "Very funny, Raye."  
  
Raye Wildresk's startling dark eyes glinted in the sun, making the look  
almost violet. She elbowed Serena playfully. "Oh, you know I'm only kidding."  
The truth was, when Serena's grades weren't that great during middle school,  
her tardiness was worse. But thanks to Darien, once again, who provided a  
ride to and from school everyday, she hadn't been late for over a year.  
  
"Oh, guys," Mina Harper said. "You guys are just like you've always been."  
She shook her head, grinning, then tossed a volleyball up in the air. "Well,  
gotta go, guys. I gotta get to early morning practice." She caught the ball   
when she ended her sentence. "Coach is saying we need to work on our moves a  
bit if we want to beat West Valley High." She quickly wrapped her light  
blonde hair into a bun and pinned it securely.  
  
"Not fair!" Lita McGill said, holding Mina's volleyball for her as she did  
her hair. "Do you get to skip first period?"  
  
Mina nodded, holding up a pass with a wide, almost smug grin.   
  
"No way! Miss Mr. Edwards's science class?! Too good to be true!" Andrew  
Dayers groaned.  
  
BRIIIIING!!! The school bell rang loudly, warning them they only had five  
minutes to get to their classes.  
  
"OK, guys, I gotta go!" Mina rushed off towards the gymnasium. "Catch ya   
later!" she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Being they were all in the same homeroom, they all walked easily to their  
lockers, which were clustered together. "Another day of school," Lita groaned  
unhappily.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lita! School isn't that bad!" Amy Carrings said, pushing a  
strand of dark, almost blue hair out of her eyes. In the first year of middle  
school, she had been given a dare to highlight her hair blue. Surprisingly,  
she agreed, even though she wasn't the type to do something so extreme. Even more  
surprising, the look worked for her. In her 8th grade year, she cropped her  
hair short, and went with it ever since.  
  
"You actually like school, Amy," Lita said, shutting her locker closed.  
  
Amy stood up too, carrying her books. "I just have a positive attitude toward  
learning and getting an education."  
  
Andrew slammed his locker shut, then turn to the two girls. "You're one of a kind,  
Amy. Ready?"  
  
Serena stood up, accidently bumping into Raye's locker door. "Owww!" She   
clutched her head.  
  
"Oops!" Raye gasped. "I'm sorry, Serena!"  
  
"Are you OK, Sere?!" Darien asked.  
  
Serena felt through her hair. "I think so. There's no bump. Usually I'm  
unconscious by this time..."  
  
"Well, I guess after the fifteenth time, you get used to it," Raye joked.  
  
Everyone laughed, even Serena, all knowing her every once an a while klutz  
attacks. The second bell rang, indicating they should be in class now.  
  
"Eep!"   
  
"Uh oh!"  
  
Everyone rushed off to Mrs. Wyeth's classroom, which was luckily right down  
the hall. They slid into their seats, huffing and puffing, just as the bell  
stopped ringing.  
  
Mrs. Wyeth, considered the coolest teacher in school, looked sternly at them  
for a couple of seconds through her oval glasses, then cracked a smile. "I'll  
excuse you all this time."  
  
They let out a sigh. The rest of the class giggled.  
  
"Now, class," Mrs. Wyeth continued, standing up, drawing attention to herself  
immediately. She had a talent of doing that. All her students listened to her  
and didn't need to be told twice in her class. "I have something important  
to say. We have some new students joining us today."   
  
A small murmur of interest ran through the class. "Students?" Lita muttered.  
"Plural?"  
  
Mrs. Wyeth walked over to the door. "I trust you all will make them feel  
welcome." She gave them all a hard look, then opened the door. "Come right   
in!" She gestured them inside with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bwaha! Who are these new students? Heh, this is totally different from my   
old version, eh? Email/review!  
  
star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
  
~*~Azn Angel~*~ 


	2. How Did I Fall in Love with You Chapter ...

Title: How did I Fall in Love with You Chapter 2  
Author: Azn Angel  
Email: star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG  
Inspired by the song "How Did I Fall in Love with You" by the Backstreet Boys  
  
Hello~! Wow, I've written another chapter for this fic faster than I usually   
do... Amazin'! ^_^ I was kind of disappointed at the number of reviews, but  
it's OK; at least I get SOME reviews. ^_^  
  
The first chapter was kinda boring, ne? Not even funny... To tell the truth,  
this chapter isn't very juicy either, but it all leads up to *dun dun dun*  
the third chapter, which I can promise to have out very soon, since Spring  
Break is coming up soon, and goodness knows I'll be glued to my computer all  
week... Enjoy~!  
  
  
  
************I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T************  
THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT CAN BE FOUND AT THE END OF THIS  
CHAPTER. IT IS ASKED YOU READ IT BECAUSE IT WILL AFFECT THE WAY THIS STORY  
WILL TURN OUT. THANK YOU.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim over "How Did I Fall in Love with You," sung  
by the Backstreet Boys, nor Sailor Moon, created by Naoko Takeuchi, so if  
you're thinking of sueing me or somethin', as quoted by a very, very wise  
Shinigami, "By the words of me, SHUT IT!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, class," Mrs. Wyeth continued, standing up, drawing attention to herself  
immediately. She had a talent of doing that. All her students listened to her  
and didn't need to be told twice in her class. "I have something important  
to say. We have some new students joining us today."   
  
A small murmur of interest ran through the class. "Students?" Lita muttered.  
"Plural?"  
  
Mrs. Wyeth walked over to the door. "I trust you all will make them feel  
welcome." She gave them all a hard look, then opened the door. "Come right   
in!" She gestured them inside with a smile.  
  
In walked three boys, tall but not lanky, one with jet black hair, another  
with light, silvery hair, and the last with brown hair. Each had a long  
ponytail. Their expressions were very cool and calm, the silver-haired  
one almost looked bored. A small eruption of whispers sounded, mostly from  
girls exclaiming over their looks.  
  
Lita leaned over to Serena. "Dang, they're hot!!!" Serena giggled. Raye  
barely looked interested. Even Amy was eyeing the newcomers. Andrew simply  
turned to Darien and shook his head, muttering, "Girls..." Darien shrugged.  
  
"Class," Mrs. Wyeth said, "this is Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou. They've just  
moved here from New York City. I hope you three will enjoy attending our  
school," she said, turning to the three.  
  
"Kou?" Lita repeated. "That sounds Asian, but they don't look it much,   
except for that one in the center. He has gorgeous black hair, doesn't he?"  
  
Amy nodded absentmindedly, but it seemed like she was concentrating on the   
tallest guy with brown hair.  
  
"Boys," Mrs. Wyeth said above the whispers, "would you like to introduce   
yourselves to the class?"  
  
"OK," the black-haired one complied, and faced the class. "Hi, everyone, I'm   
Seiya, and I'm interested in football and music. My best subject is P.E., but  
I'm not so great in literature, which says something about my I.Q." The class  
tittered lightly as he gave a friendly smile.  
  
The silver-haired spoke up. "I'm Yaten, and I like fiddling with cameras and  
stuff. I also like music. I'm good in art." He didn't smile, and said nothing  
funny, but still, many girls stared at him, practically drooling. Raye shuddered.  
  
"Hello, I'm Taiki," the guy with chocolate hair said. "I like poetry, so literature  
is my favorite class. Math isn't too bad either. Like my brothers, I like music  
also."  
  
"OK, then, boys, let's find you guys a seat," Mrs. Wyeth said, scanning the  
classroom. "OK, Taiki, I think there's a seat for you in front of Amy over  
there... The one with blue hair... And Yaten, there's an empty seat right   
there... Oh, no, wait, Mina sits there. Well, you can sit in the one behind  
her then. And Seiya, let's see... Why, I believe there's one right behind  
Serena."  
  
Serena raised her hand a bit to show where she was. All three boys resumed  
their seats without a word. Serena gave Seiya a friendly smile as he passed.  
  
"Now, boys," Mrs. Wyeth said. "You guys already have your schedules, and   
here's your supply lists of what you'll need." She handed them a sheet of   
paper each. "You guys might need someone to show you around the school the  
first day or so, so let's see... Amy, would you mind showing Taiki around?"  
  
"Not at all, ma'am," Amy replied in her soft voice.   
  
"Thank you, Ms. Carrings. Now, Lita, could you show Yaten around?"   
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Wyeth," Lita said, almost miserably. She held up a small piece  
of paper. "Dentist appointment."  
  
"Oh, well, that's OK, dear. Raye?"  
  
Raye cast a look at Yaten, and with some reluctance, replied, "Sure, Mrs.  
Wyeth."  
  
"Great! Now, Serena, could you show Seiya around?"  
  
"I'd be happy to, Mrs. Wyeth," Serena answered.  
  
"Good, now that that's taken care of, we have a couple of announcements,   
class." The teacher cleared her throat, and continued. "Now, there's a   
computer club meeting after school today, just to remind you. Football  
tryouts are Thursday in the gym. The Autumn Dance is October tenth. Tickets  
will be sold starting on September thirtieth for four dollars." She paused,  
then looked around the room, and smiled. "You have ten minutes to talk. Don't  
be loud." Then she sat down at her desk.  
  
Immediately the new kids were bombarded with questions (mostly from females).  
The class gathered around the three boys.  
  
"Seiya, how can you keep your ponytail so long?"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Why do you even HAVE a ponytail?"  
  
"What's it like in New York?"  
  
"Isn't it loud and scary?"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Why do you guys all like music?"  
  
"Do you have a band or something?"  
  
At this point, Seiya nodded, giving the first sign that they were actually   
listening. His response set off yet another round of questions and comments.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"What do you guys play?"  
  
"Is it a rock band?"  
  
"What's the name of your band?"  
  
"Are you guys any good?"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Can we hear you play sometime?"  
  
"What's up with your hair color, Yaten?"  
  
"It's natural this way," Yaten replied almost rudely.   
  
"I like your hair."  
  
"It's so long!"  
  
"And silvery!"  
  
"How can you keep it so long?"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
Darien and Andrew were not among those who were crowded around the new three.  
Serena, Amy, Raye, and Lita eventually joined them, weaving in and out   
through the crowd.  
  
"Dang!" Raye huffed. "I've never had that many people around my desk before!"  
  
"Yeah, and to think the only way people will come up to you is if you sit  
near three guys," Andrew joked.  
  
"Mina actually missed meeting three new hotties!" Lita exclaimed. "Boy, will  
she be sorry she missed this! You three are so lucky! You guys get to show  
them around!" She put her hand to her head dramatically. "Why, why, of all  
days, did I have to have a dentist appointment today?!"  
  
"I bet that Yaya guy's just going to get in my way. He doesn't seem all that  
great," Raye said, giving her usual remark. In her first year of high school,  
she had been dating a guy named Jake. She was head over heels for him, but it  
wasn't mutual. It ended pretty badly, with Raye's heart broken and many tears.  
After that she wasn't very interested in dating and rather against the male   
population overall, even though many guys chased after her.  
  
"It's YATEN," Lita corrected. "And they seem OK. Yaten does seem sort of  
cold, but maybe they're just nervous."  
  
"Taiki seems very intelligent," Amy said. "I hope we get to be friends."  
  
"How close friends, eh?" Lita teased. "I saw you staring at him just then."  
  
Amy blushed, then replied, "Not what you're implying, Lita. Strictly  
friends."  
  
"But Seiya said he's in football," Darien said. "Maybe he'll try out for the  
team. I'm going to. What about you, Andrew?"  
  
"Nahh, I'm more of a basketball guy." Andrew said.  
  
"Seiya seems nice. He's very polite," Serena remarked.  
  
"Nice, polite, whatever. They're hot."  
  
"Lita!"  
  
"What? They are."  
  
"Even if they are nice, polite, or hot, I wish I didn't have to show Yo-Yo  
around. What a waste of time. He might make me late for my classes," Raye  
said crisply.  
  
"It's YATEN!"  
  
The bell rang, meaning that it was the end of homeroom. The class scattered,  
Lita watching mournfully as Raye led Yaten to his first class. Amy smiled  
politely at Taiki as they walked out together, and Darien and Andrew said   
bye to Serena and left for world history.   
  
Serena turned to Seiya. "Hi, Seiya. I'm Serena. What's your first period?"  
  
His blue eyes scanned his schedule. "English with Mrs. Kingston." (AN: Some  
people use the surname Kingston for Serena, but this person is not related  
to Serena by blood; she's just her teacher.)  
  
"Really? Same with me!" Serena smiled at him as they exited Mrs. Wyeth's   
room. "Mrs. Kingston is really funny. She's strict about homework and stuff,  
but she's pretty cool. Mrs. Wyeth, our homeroom teacher, is the best teacher  
though. She teaches biology class."  
  
Seiya nodded as they turned a corner. As they did, Robert Stevens, Serena's  
boyfriend in seventh grade, passed. "Hey, Serena!" He flashed her a big grin.  
  
She smiled faintly at him, but didn't say anything and kept walking.  
  
"Who's that?" Seiya asked, his deep blue eyes following Robert as they walked  
away.  
  
"Robert Stevens." Her voice was very cool.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't seem to like him much."  
  
She shrugged. He made no further comment about him.  
  
"So, why's your name so Asian-sounding?" Serena finally asked as they went   
through some double doors, kids rushing past them. "It's cool and all, but  
you don't really look Asian, except for your hair, no offense."  
  
"My grandfather is Japanese," he replied simply.   
  
"Ah," Serena said. "Are you and your brothers the same age? You all are in  
the same grade."  
  
"Yaten's the oldest," he said. "Taiki is older than me also, but we both  
have summer birthdays. We all have the same father, but only Yaten and Taiki  
have the same mother."  
  
"Ohh..." Serena said, not knowing what to say. This person before her had just  
revealed something rather intimate about his family to her, a total stranger.   
Fortunately, they stopped in front of a door. "Uh, this is Mrs. Kingston's room."  
  
Seiya opened it for her. "After you," he said gallantly. She smiled, but before  
she entered and before she knew it, she placed a hand on Seiya's shoulder. Seiya  
looked at her curiously. She looked up at him, almost smiling softly. "I'm sorry,  
Seiya."  
  
Seiya blinked in surprise, then smiled back in gratitude at her. He knew what she  
meant. It wasn't fun have siblings the same age as you with a different mother.  
'She doesn't even know what happened...' Seiya thought with a twinge of sadness.  
"Thanks," he murmured, "but please don't pity me, or anything. It's OK." Serena  
nodded in understanding, and they entered together.  
  
A girl with short red hair looked up. "Serena!" Molly Donovan called out  
immediately, but stopped short when she saw who she was with.  
  
"Hi, Molly!" Serena smiled at the redhead, then went up to Mrs. Kingston's  
desk, motioning for Seiya to follow. "Mrs. Kingston?"  
  
A woman in her mid-thirties looked up. "Yes, Ms. Windham?"  
  
"We have a new student." She gestured at Seiya.  
  
"Hello, ma'am," Seiya greeted. "I'm Seiya Kou."  
  
"Why, hello, dear!" She peered at him through her thin oval spectacles. "And  
where did you move from?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"Really? I have a fifth cousin there, twice removed. He married a bartender,  
I think. They have kittens and puppies, but no kids... Strange... Anywho,  
thank you, Serena, for bringing him here, you may take your seat. Now Seiya,  
you'll need a college ruled notebook, and a folder for this class..." The  
teacher's words trailed out of earshot as Serena rushed to her seat next to  
Molly, eager to tell her the news.  
  
"What's up, Serena?" Molly asked excitedly. "Who's that hunk that was with   
you?"  
  
"New student, from New York, Seiya Kou."  
  
"Sei-wha?"  
  
"Sei-YA. It's a Japanese name."  
  
"Oh..." Molly's emerald eyes eyed him. "He doesn't look Japanese."  
  
"His grandfather is."  
  
"Oh. You sure know a lot about him."  
  
"Mrs. Wyeth told me to show him around today, so we talked a bit."  
  
"You lucky girl! Is he nice, or is he a jerk?"  
  
"Polite, I'd say. He didn't say very much. He--"  
  
"Class," Mrs. Kingston rose, interrupting the class's small chatter, which  
died down. "We have a new student, Seiya Kou."  
  
"What's up, Seiya?!" Mark Terry called out. The class chuckled. Mark was the   
class clown, but he was friendly and made good grades as well. He was a lot  
like Andrew. Seiya nodded at him.  
  
Mrs. Kingston gave Mark a look (he pretended to cower in fear), then   
continued. "Seiya has moved here from New York. What he tells me is that he  
has two brothers who are new here as well, in the same grade. Seiya, you  
can choose a seat."  
  
"He has brothers, too?!" Molly whispered to Serena, who was beside her. "Are  
they as cute as him?" Serena nodded.  
  
Seiya strolled easily to a seat once again behind Serena, one that was  
previously occupied by a boy who was transferred to another school. He sat   
down.  
  
Serena turned around in her seat and smiled. "Hey, Seiya. Looks like we meet  
again, eh?"  
  
Seiya smiled back and nodded.   
  
A sharp nudge jerked Serena back around in her seat, to find a glaring Molly.  
"You've already met him, you get to sit right in front of him," she said  
quietly so Seiya wouldn't hear, "and yet you don't introduce me to him?!"  
  
Serena grinned, then turned back around. "Seiya," she said sweetly, "this is  
Molly Donovan."  
  
Seiya glanced at Molly. "Hey."  
  
"Hi, Seiya. What's it like in New York? I was raised there. I moved here  
three years ago."  
  
"Really? Interesting."  
  
"Yeah. What part are you from?"  
  
"NYC."  
  
"Oh, I lived in Brooklyn. I miss it there, but this place is a really great  
place to live too, you know, people here are really nice, I have so many  
friends--"  
  
"Class!" Mrs. Kingston said. "We're starting our poetry unit today, so please  
turn your books to page eighty-seven..."  
  
As Serena flipped to the right page in her English book, she felt Seiya  
watching her. She fought the urge to peer behind her; it would be too   
obvious. She shifted uncomfortably as Mrs. Kingston began talking about  
the first type of poem they'd study, a haiku. 'What's with him?' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Serena plopped down next to Amy at a lunch table. "Aiiiiii..." she groaned,  
her head on the table.  
  
"Tough day?" Amy asked as she bit into her sandwich.  
  
"You're telling me," Serena said. "I have English, math, science, and P.E.  
with the new kid Seiya!"  
  
"And you're complaining?" Lita asked as she joined them.  
  
"HE SITS BEHIND ME IN EVERY SINGLE CLASS!"  
  
"So?" Lita asked, just as Amy said, "Even in P.E.?"  
  
"He ran behind me," Serena explained. "And it's freaky, 'cause I feel like  
he's always staring at me. I can't explain it."  
  
"Maybe it's love," Mina said, coming from behind her with a tray.  
  
"It is not love," Serena said crabbily, unwrapping her sandwich.  
  
"Maybe it is," Mina said, popping a fry into her mouth. "Who are we talking  
about again?"  
  
"Seiya Kou," Lita replied with a full mouth of chicken.  
  
"One of the new kids?"  
  
Lita nodded. "The one with black hair."  
  
Mina sighed. "How unfair is it that I had to miss homeroom today?! I just had  
to miss the three new cute city boys." she wailed.  
  
"Yeah, you might've even been able to show Yaten around," Amy said. "He sits  
behind you."  
  
Mina let out another woeful sigh. "Why me?"  
  
As if on cue, Yaten suddenly walked into the cafeteria, with Raye right   
behind him, stomping angrily, glaring daggers into the back of Yaten's head.  
She slammed her lunch down at a place next to Mina. "That jerk!!!" she fumed  
as she tore open her lunch.  
  
"Is that Yaten?" Mina asked with interest, her eyes following him.  
  
"Yeah," Raye replied. "He's such a jerk! I can't believe I'm stuck with him  
for the rest of the day! I have history class with him!"  
  
"He doesn't seem like a jerk," Mina said, her gaze still upon Yaten, who was  
standing in the lunch line.   
  
"Trust me, he is! He asked me to hold his books for him!!! And he just HAS to  
put his two cents into everything and anything! He can't keep his mouth shut!  
He always has some snide remark or something! Ugh, I HATE men!"  
  
Mina raised an eyebrow, finally turning back to Raye. "Really? He has to say  
something about everything? Sounds like someone I know."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Raye snapped. "I'm in a bad mood."  
  
"Could've fooled me," Andrew said as he and Darien slid into their seats.  
  
"So what's it like with the new kids?" Darien asked as he dug into his lunch.  
  
"Don't ask," Raye grumbled.  
  
"Taiki is very smart," Amy said, choosing her words carefully. "He seems  
kind of distant though... I think he's a nice guy, but he doesn't say much.  
He's not shy though... I have a lot of classes with him. We took a pop quiz  
in Calculus today, and I'm eager to see what Taiki's and my grade is. He   
seems like someone I could possibly compete with academically."  
  
"In other words, your future boyfriend," Andrew grinned.  
  
"At least Taiki isn't a snob," Raye growled.  
  
"Well, even though Seiya kind of creeps me out, he's pretty nice. Really  
polite too, and he's good in P.E. And friendly," Serena said.  
  
"Like I said, someone's in love," Mina said again, nibbling on her celery  
stick.  
  
"I am not," Serena said stubbornly.  
  
Mina giggled.  
  
"I'm not in love," Serena said irritably, stabbing a pineapple slice with her  
fork.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," Andrew directed to Serena. She glared. "Eep."  
  
"How come Seiya creeps you out, Sere?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't know, Darry, he just does... Well, not exactly creeps  
me out, but it's like he's always watching me. When he does that, I feel all  
weird and strange..."  
  
"Love."  
  
"IT'S NOT LOVE!"  
  
"PMS?"  
  
"Andrew, don't you start..."  
  
"Hey look," Lita suddenly said, nodding in the direction in front of them.  
They all turned to look.  
  
Seiya was looking around the cafeteria, seemingly for a place to sit. He had that  
lost, wondering look in his eyes, a "new-kid" look. His gaze fell on the table  
Serena was sitting at. Even from the distance, Serena could feel the way his   
piercing blue eyes stared at her. She shifted awkwardly again.  
  
"Poor guy," Mina said. "He looks lost." She examined him. "Hot, though."  
  
"Let's invite him to sit with us," Lita suggested.   
  
Serena coughed, wiping her mouth. "Say WHAT?!"  
  
"I remember when I first moved here..." Lita continued thoughtfully, with a  
dazed off look. "Everyone thought I was a real bully, and no one was very  
nice to me... But Serena, you invited me for lunch (well, I gave you my   
lunch, but oh well), and what a difference that made... Now I have friends  
everywhere I go."  
  
The table was silent for a moment, thinking about the brunette's words.   
Slowly, Serena nodded and said softly, "Yeah, let's invite him..."  
  
Lita smiled. "Good! Plus I'll finally be able to eat lunch with a cute guy!"  
  
"HEY!" Darien and Andrew immediately exclaimed, but Lita had already turned  
to Seiya's direction, calling out his name. As he turned to look, Raye waved  
her hands furiously and hissed, "No! No! If Seiya sits here, his brothers  
are bound to sit here as well, and I don't want to be with Yaten more than  
necessary!!!"  
  
Lita ignored her. "Hey Seiya! Seiya! You wanna sit with us?"  
  
He blinked, then smiled, and walked over to them. "Sure, thanks, uh..."  
  
"Lita," she told him. "Lita McGill."  
  
"Thanks, Lita," he said, putting down his tray across from Serena. He looked  
at her, and said, "Hey Serena."  
  
She smiled at him. "Hi."  
  
"Hey, Seiya," Darien greeted. "I'm Darien Young." He reached over to shake  
hands.  
  
"I'm Raye Wildresk, and your brother Yaten is one pain in the--" Serena   
quickly covered Raye's mouth and smiled sweetly. "Mph mmph mmph!!!" Raye's  
muffled voice yelled.  
  
"The name's Andrew Dayers," Andrew said, pushing the two girls out of the way  
and seized his hand. He lowered his voice into a loud whisper. "Don't mind  
them. PMS, you know."   
  
Two loud "WHACK!"s met him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
Mina rolled her eyes, and smiled graciously. "Hi Seiya. I'm Mina Harper. So  
you have brothers, eh?" Her voice sounded as if this piece of information had  
just reached her ears. Raye rolled her eyes. "And who might they be, hmm?"  
  
"'They' would be Taiki and me," a smooth, almost snooty voice, two trays   
joining their table. Mina looked up, meeting cold green eyes barely an inch  
away from her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, not much of a cliffie, but I'm really getting into this fic! I like   
writing with a twist of the Starlights in this, even if I have no clue what  
they're like... ^^U I'll just have to work with it! Expect a new chapter  
soon, at least... a month? ^^U Hey, that's fast for me! I'll try and work on  
Destiny Trip and Locker Love more. In the meantime, read my other fics to  
keep you busy, or turn off your dang computer and have some real fun!   
  
  
  
************I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T************  
OK, I have an important note to make that will affect this entire fic. I   
would be greatly appreciative if you would leave a list of who you would like  
to be coupled up in this fic with your review. No yaoi or yuri, sorry, except   
for Haruka and Michiru. They may come into the story later on, with the other  
Outers. Please leave your choices for couples with your review. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Review and email~!  
  
~*~Azn Angel~*~ 


	3. How Did I Fall in Love with You Chapter ...

Author: Azn Angel  
Title: How Did I Fall in Love with You Chapter 3  
Email: star_wingz13@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG  
Inspired by the song "How Did I Fall in Love with You" by the Backstreet Boys.  
  
I know, I know, I know! I'm sorry! This has taken forever! I'm on vacation, so I   
doubt I can write much, but I'm gonna try! Expect mostly Destiny Trip and  
this fic updated the most.  
  
In case you guys haven't realized, so far, Darien and Serena haven't showed many   
signs of being remotely in love with eachother, but instead just close friends.   
Well, for those of you who are waiting for some Sere-Darien interaction, please be  
patient! It WILL come!  
  
Sort of short chapter... I'll try and update soon! I update sooner with more  
reviews, especially since it's summer!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Dsiclaimer: You should get it by now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mina stared up into the deep green eyes, unable to speak. Everyone could tell, by  
the look of surprise of her face, this wasn't how she had planned for this  
conversation to go.  
  
Yaten simply smirked in her face, then sat down, Taiki also joining him.  
  
Darien and Andrew were laughing at the look on her face. "Now that is a dumb  
blonde!" Andrew howled.  
  
Another "WHACK" sounded as Serena glared at the cowering teenager. "You're  
blonde too, you idiot! So am I!"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Amy smiled at Taiki. "Hello," she said politely. He merely nodded.  
  
"Hey guys," Seiya greeted his brothers. "Lita invited me to sit here, so I  
thought, might as well." He shrugged, then took a bite of his double-decker  
sandwich.  
  
Yaten shook his head sadly, looking almost pityingly at Mina. "This is the   
company you choose to keep, Seiya?" he asked, eyeing Raye. He "tsk"ed. "It's  
a shame. You could do so much better than the likes of them."  
  
"Hey!" Raye exclaimed, throwing her napkin down. "Listen, we were here first!  
If you don't want to sit with 'the likes of us', you can leave! No one asked  
you to sit here!"  
  
Yaten stared at her coolly in her face. "This is a free country, last time I   
checked. I can sit where I please."  
  
Lita was scratching her head, muttering, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea  
after all..."  
  
Mina shook her head, finally snapping out of it. "Raye! Don't be so rude!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Raye exploded. "Listen Mina, I've never been one to take crap from  
anyone, and I'm not about to start. This guy waltzes in, insults me the whole  
day, demeans our character by suggesting that we aren't 'good enough' to sit  
with them, while you sit there and berate me for standing up for myself?! I  
don't think so!!!"  
  
"Ooh, demean! Berate!" Yaten mock gasped. "Big words! I'm impressed! Do you  
even know what they mean, by any chance?"  
  
Taiki, who had kept silent since he had sat, quietly eating his food, finally  
said, "Yaten, we can move somewhere else if you want."  
  
"Yeah!" Raye said. "Move somewhere else! Sit with one of your fans, pretty-  
boy! Humor me!"  
  
"No, I don't think I will," Yaten said. "I'm fine right here, despite the  
surroundings."  
  
For a second, Serena could swear she saw fire in Raye's eyes. Before any more  
remarks could be thrown, she quickly jumped in. "Guys, guys! Come on, Raye,  
it's his first day here, cut him some slack! And Yaten, you could maybe  
apologize to Raye for saying those things, not to mention to all of us also.  
Come on, you guys, there's no point in fighting. Truce?" She looked   
expectantly to both Yaten and Raye. "Forgive and forget, right?"  
  
Both glanced at eachother warily, before Raye reluctantly stuck out her hand.  
"Truce," she mumbled.  
  
But Yaten was a different story. He stubbornly crossed his arms and shook  
his head, still smirking. "You wish," he sneered.  
  
Raye's eyes widened momentarily. Serena winced inwardly. Not many dared  
to anger Raye Wildresk, much less a male, who were mainly either completely  
entranced by her, or else quite afraid. 'Here we go...' Serena thought.  
  
"How... dare... you?! What is your problem?! My good friend Lita here kindly   
offered your brother a seat amongst us, not you! Yet you choose to sit here   
with him, but first dissing us right in our faces! Then another one of my   
friends offers peace between us, and I (though reluctantly) agree, but you   
are still an arrogant--"  
  
Lita quickly stuffed a small bit of sushi in Raye's mouth, an efficient amount  
to make Raye choke. The tall brunette smiled sweetly at Yaten and Taiki. "Guys,  
maybe it would be a good idea for you to sit somewhere else today. We're not  
getting off to a, er, good start."  
  
"That's an understatement," Andrew mumbled. WHACK!  
  
Yaten glowered at Lita.  
  
"Or... we... could move... instead..." she said, looking at him unsurely.  
  
He gave no reply, but simply picked up a piece of sushi. "What is this?"  
He gingerly sniffed it. "You call this sushi?! Even I can make better stuff  
than this! Poor excuse for sushi..."  
  
"Ohh..." Andrew said under his breath, watching this verbal match with   
interest. "Dis..." This time, Amy whacked him.  
  
Lita clenched her fists and forced a smile. "Listen, it's been a pleasu--  
well, it's been nice--well, I'll see you around school sometime." She looked  
to her closer friends. "Guys, I'm going to move, you know, over there." She   
packed up her homemade Japanese lunch and left.  
  
Raye sent daggers at Yaten. "Look at what you did! You drove away one of  
my friends!"  
  
"I did not," Yaten said coolly. "She chose to move herself."  
  
"Your attitude drove her away! I don't see how your brothers can stand being   
with you every day! I wouldn't be able to stand it!"  
  
He shrugged, then fingered the sushi he took from Lita's lunch. "I don't see   
how you guys can stand being with her," he spoke to Serena and Amy. He  
continued in a mocking sort of voice, "I wouldn't be able to stand it!"  
  
"That's it!" Raye stood up, pushing up her sleeves. "You've done it! You've  
crossed the line! I've had it! Think you can take me?! Come on!"  
  
Yaten merely looked up at her, chuckling. "You can't possibly be serious,   
can you?"  
  
"Dead serious!" Raye said, fuming. "I mean it! I'm gonna send you home crying  
to your mommy!"  
  
Seiya and Taiki suddenly looked up at Yaten, who narrowed his eyes. "You don't  
know what you're talking about," he murmured silkily before hurling his Fanta  
soda pop at her.  
  
Raye emitted a loud shriek as she was suddenly drenched in the sticky, sweet,  
strawberry liquid. All around her were gasps and laughter. She looked down at  
herself, and before she knew it, she threw a punch right at Yaten.  
  
Yaten let out a sudden groan, holding his left cheek. He opened his mouth to  
say something, but closed it as Raye advanced on him.  
  
"Yeah..." Raye said, glaring. "How do you like that, huh? You don't know who  
you're messing with! Look at me! I'm filthy! Better believe that I'd do   
something about it! I'm not gonna just sit back and let some GUY insult me and  
pour soda on me!" Yaten was staring at something past Raye though, Serena   
noticed. She looked the same way. 'Uh oh...' But Raye continued, not noticing.  
  
"Don't think I'm some pushover girly girl you can walk right over! I'm not a  
girl like that! It's not like I wanted to show you around school! I--" Her  
ranting ceased when a large hand clapped over her shoulder.   
  
She froze, then slowly turned her head, and was face to face with the school  
principal, Principal Lanson. "Ahem..." he cleared his throat. "Ms. Wildresk...  
I believe we have a problem here... Please follow me to my office." His eyes  
lingered on the livid bruise growing on Yaten's cheek. "You too. Both of you,  
please come with me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Serena threw her bag on to the shiny blue counter as she plopped herself on  
to a stool. Amy, Lita, Mina, and Darien joined her, while Andrew busied  
himself by tying on an apron and looking busily for his notepad.  
  
They were in the Crown Arcade, their beloved hangout, run by Mr. Dayers,  
Andrew's father. Andrew and his sister Elizabeth helped out afterschool  
and on weekends. Serena and the gang looked here because, not only was it  
popular amongst mostly kids and teenagers, they get free sodas. (AN: Ah, I'd  
go anywhere for a free soda!)  
  
"Some day, huh?" Lita remarked.  
  
"You said it," Mina replied.   
  
"Need... soda..." Serena groaned as she laid her head on the counter.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Andrew good-naturedly grumbled. "The things I do for  
you guys.Be happy I don't charge you."  
  
"You could never charge us," Amy said, pulling out some schoolbooks.  
  
"Anyway," Mina quipped, "your dad likes us."  
  
"It's our daily ritual," Darien said. "We ask for our sodas, you complain  
like an old man about you losing profit, and we just drink."  
  
"A regular for me," Lita said, as if she were at a bar. "On the rocks."  
  
Andrew laughed. "Without you guys, Crown Arcade would have a lot more  
profit."   
  
"Without us, Crown Arcade would have a lot of extra soda, you skinflint,"  
Mina said, quickly taking a Dr. Pepper from her friend.  
  
"We know you love us," Lita batted her eyelashes. Andrew coughed, and turned   
away.  
  
"Ahahahaha!" Serena nudged her tall brunette friend. "Lookie there! You've  
made Andy-baby blush!"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Serena. Maybe we could get you together  
with Robert Stevenson someday, eh?"  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"Ohohohoho!" Lita laughed. "What's this I hear? A falter in your voice?"  
  
Serena shifted uncomfortably, while Darien, noticing her discomfort, turned  
toward the two girls and said, putting a protective arm around Serena, "Not  
while I'm around," he said seriously. Serena shot him a thankful smile, while  
Lita wondered curiously why Darien had said something like that. Just then,  
the arcade doors bursts open, revealing a furious Raye.   
  
'Ooh...' Serena thought as the entire Arcade hushed to silence, all eyes on  
the fiery girl before them (well, excuse the 'blip-blip's and the "Oh, ya got  
me!" from the viedo games). The small clique braced themselves as Raye sat   
on the other side of Darien and next to a small child, who slightly cowered  
away from her in fear, clutching his mother's sleeve. Andrew mutely handed  
her a soda, which she sipped as the rest of the room still watched her.   
Finally, she twitched, and, without a word, spun her stool around and glared  
at the whole room. Immediately, conversation started, the clatter of coins   
were heard, sounds of joyous children playing videos games filled the room,  
and all was back to normal (with the few exceptions of those who quickly  
slipped away from the Arcade, scared of Raye).  
  
Raye turned back around in her stool, a sour look on her face. "Stupid   
onlookers..." she muttered.  
  
"You OK, Raye?" Lita asked cautiously.  
  
"What happened?" Mina asked, eager for details. "You were absent from class  
for the rest of the day, but I saw Yaten in my history class."  
  
Raye swelled like a bullfrog, then launched into full story mode. "What   
happened?! I'll tell you what happened! When Principal Lanson dragged us to  
his office, he pulled us in one at a time to talk to. Of course, Pretty Boy  
got to go first, and he was in there forever! He went in at twelve, and  
came out at one-thirty with a disgustingly triumphant grin on his jerky face!  
Then I went in, but I had no chance anyway! Pretty Boy poisoned Lanson's  
mind already! When I gave him my version of the story, the true version, he  
would always say," Raye put on a deep, mimicking voice, "'That's not what  
Mr. Kou said.' Honestly! When I was done, he shook his head and said, 'Ms.   
Wildresk, I'm afraid this requires some form of punishment.' So then he gave   
me three weeks detention and then a long, boring lecture on anti-violence in  
schools. Then he called my parents! Do I look like a middle-schooler to you?!  
Argh! On top of that, he didn't let me out until just now! Ugh!" she finished  
with a groan.  
  
"Whoa..." Amy blinked.  
  
"Three weeks..." Darien said.  
  
"Dang..." Andrew said.  
  
"That's not fair!" Serena protested. "It wasn't even your fault!"  
  
"Yeah, it was that Yaten boy's fault," Lita said bitterly.  
  
"Well, now I wouldn't say that..." Mina said.  
  
"Whose side are you on, woman?!" Raye erupted at the blonde.  
  
"Yours, of course!" Mina squeaked. "But, I mean, you insulted him, too... You  
must have said something that touched a nerve, 'cause he seemed really ticked  
at a certain point, and that's when he threw his drink at you, and please don't  
hurt me!"  
  
Raye clenched her teeth. "He was being a jerk to me the entire DAY!"  
  
"Well, at least you didn't have to show him around the rest of the day," Mina  
said.  
  
"Oh, cut the optimistic crap! I have three weeks detention, and my parents are  
going to kill me! Not only that, but you wouldn't believe how many people made  
menstrual jokes at me because some of that soda got on my pants. Someone even  
threw a tampon at me!"  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, Darien and I can go beat him up!" Andrew broke  
in, grinning goofily and making a fist.  
  
"You hold, I'll punch!" Darien joked.   
  
"Yeah, right!" Raye said passionately. "Like I'm gonna let two GUYS stand up for  
me! Thanks, but I can handle it myself!"  
  
"Aww, come on..." Andrew made a hurt, puppy dog face. "Don't be so feminist."  
  
"Yeah," Darien agreed. "We're just trying to help."  
  
"Some help," Raye growled.  
  
"Maybe you should just ignore him," Amy timidly suggested. "You guys might break   
out into another fight, and you might get in trouble again."  
  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"  
  
"I know, I know!" Amy said hurriedly. "I'm just saying, maybe he might, uh, pin  
the blame on you again!"  
  
Raye sighed, collapsing next to her soda. "I'm never gonna forgive that guy!   
Thinks he's so great, what a snob... The entire Kou family must be jerky..."  
  
"Oh, don't say that!" Mina said. "That's prejudice!"  
  
"Well," Amy started, "Taiki is sort of... snooty... He's very competitive, I  
think. Doesn't talk, really quiet, you know? He's sort of... weird to me...  
Different..."  
  
"Seiya's kind of like that too... He's different... Really different..."  
Serena said distantly. "He's really nice, though. Super cute, too."  
  
"Why, thank you," a voice said from above her.  
  
"Eeek!" Serena squealed, falling out of her stool. She looked up to the face  
of Seiya Kou, who was smiling. "Oh! Uh, hello."  
  
He grinned. "Thanks for such a compliment."  
  
She blushed. The rest of her girl friends watched with awe and slight envy,  
while Darien and Andrew turned away, coughing in embarrassment. Raye, on the  
other hand, was glaring.  
  
"Need some help?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He took her hand, and  
gently pulled her up.  
  
"Uh, thank you," Serena said, slightly breathless. His warm hand had given her a  
small shock, and she was surprised from his sudden appearance. She regained her  
composure, and asked, "How long were you here?"  
  
"Long enough to hear the important words," he said. She blushed again.   
  
"So, uh, did you happen to find this place? It's a really cool place; lots of   
people come here. My friend Andrew," Serena gestured at him, who smiled at  
Seiya, "helps out here. His father owns the place, so we hang out here a lot.  
Plus there's great video games here, and good food too. Everyone's friendly--"  
  
"Why are you here?" Raye asked, interrupting Serena's nervous babbling. Serena  
sighed in relief (and for a breath), blushing in embarrassment for rambling like  
that.  
  
"Actually," Seiya said, "I came here to talk to you, Raye."   
  
Raye narrowed her dark eyes suspiciously at him. "About...?"  
  
Seiya sat beside Raye, occupying the seat the small, scared boy had previously  
been sitting in. He cleared his throat. "Raye, I'm sorry about what happened  
today. I came here to apologize for my brother's actions. He was really out of   
line today, and I hope he didn't get you in too much trouble."  
  
"Three weeks of detention, bucko! He landed me in detention!" Raye said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry," Seiya said sincerely. "I really am. My brother's like that though,  
and today he was especially, er..."  
  
"Jerky," Raye filled in for him.  
  
"I suppose that's the word," Seiya agreed. "I'm sorry he gave you so much trouble."  
  
"Why didn't he come here to apologize himself?" Raye asked. "Too good for an   
apology, is he?"  
  
"Well," Seiya said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Yaten actually   
doesn't know I'm here. Really, I was just walking home from school, and I passed  
by here, and I saw you through the window. I just thought that I should apologize  
for my brother."  
  
"Why don't you let him apologize himself? He should be the one with three weeks'  
detention!"  
  
"I know, and I hope that he does. But if he doesn't, well, that's why I'm here. So,  
no hard feelings? I know it's hard; I probably wouldn't forgive him if he did that  
to me, but will you forgive him?"  
  
Raye crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Well, I guess so... He's still a big  
pain, but as long as he stays out of my way..."  
  
"Go Raye!" Mina cheered. "Atta girl!"  
  
"Just make sure he doesn't do anything like that again, or else I'm going to do   
something about it."  
  
"I will," Seiya said, smiling in relief. "Well, my work here is done. I've gotta   
go, so I'll see you all in school tomorrow, OK? Bye everyone." He gave one last  
smile and began to walk away. Suddenly, he turned back around, and fixed his eyes  
on Serena. "By the way, Serena, thanks for showing me around today. I enjoyed my   
first day... a lot." He grinned, then waved. "See you later." And he left.  
  
Serena turned pink again, as Raye muttered, "Flirt."  
  
"I thought you weren't 'ever going to forgive that guy'!" Lita said, raising an  
eyebrow at Raye. "It's not like you to go against your word, especially in a five   
minute time period. You really forgive him?"  
  
Raye snorted into her soda. "Hell, no!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, what do you think of the new guys?" Darien casually asked Serena as they  
rode home from the Arcade on Darien's bicycle.  
  
"Who, the Kou guys?"   
  
Darien rolled his eyes, smiling. "Who else?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Serena said, gripping Darien's waist so that she wouldn't fall  
off. "They're..."  
  
"Yes?" Darien probed.  
  
"You know what I think about Seiya already," Serena said. She was glad that Darien  
couldn't see her flushed face. "He's cute, friendly, nice..."  
  
"But the others?" he inquired.  
  
"Well... Yaten seems like a jerk. And Taiki, I don't really know. I don't have any  
classes with him." She suddenly giggled. "But they're all really, really cute."  
  
"What, and I'm not?" Darien pouted, looking slightly behind him.  
  
"Oh, you!" Serena poked him lightly in the side.   
  
Darien laughed as he turned into Serena's driveway. "Well, here ya go," he said.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Darry," Serena said, hopping off his passenger seat.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" She waved good bye, then entered her house through the garage.  
  
Darien waved back, then dropped his hand, and his smile. "What's up with this?" he  
muttered to himself. It was something, something about one of those new guys. He  
didn't like this feeling he was getting. He felt like something was about to happen.  
Something big and affecting. But he didn't know whether it was good or bad. He   
headed back for his home, hoping it wasn't the latter, trying to ignore his uneasy   
feeling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hidden behind a tree and shrouded in the shadows of twilight was someone, watching  
Darien through half-lidded amythest eyes. "Darien..." she whispered. "I want you...  
Why are you with her? But don't worry, my love... We'll be together yet... I swear  
it... We will..." She sighed almost wistfully, then, glaring at the house Serena  
entered, turned in the opposite direction Darien had ridden away in. As she did,  
she unknowningly dropped something. A notebook, a red one. Stuck to the cover of  
it was a nametag sticker. Written in the space of it was, "Beryl McCartney."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ooh! What does the deadly Beryl have planned? Something sinister? And what does  
Darien's feeling mean? Will Raye ever forgive Yaten? Stay tuned for chapter four!  
  
Review and email!  
  
~*~Azn Angel~*~ 


End file.
